This invention relates to improvements in conveyors and more particularly to drive arrangements used in conveyors which travel in an endless path and carry a plurality of interconnected members on which baggage or the like is conveyed.
It is well known in the prior art of material handling to distribute baggage or other parcels through the use of an endless conveyor. In such conveyors, suitably used for transport of baggage in airport, train and ship terminals, the baggage is typically deposited on a conveyor for delivery to another location or is transferred from one conveyor to another where the passengers may claim it. Such conveyors may be constructed with either generally horizontally disposed pallets or inclined flights and have employed various arrangements for propulsion.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,574 and 3,893,564 are illustrative of conveyors employing chain and sprocket drives while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,249 and 4,476,974 describe conveyors utilizing a barrel screw and cam follower to propel an endless chain. Each type of drive system is fixed in position generally beneath the conveyor for efficient power transfer and is mounted to the floor either directly or indirectly upon a support plate or pedestal which lies on the floor. Various improvements have been taught by these patents to upgrade the smoothness and quietness of these drives such as in the construction and location of bearings, guides and support devices for the chain, the barrel screw, the pitch of the drive chain and sprocket, and pallets and flights. However, there remains a need in this well developed art for a conveyor drive which is more easily accessible for inspection and servicing functions. For instance, when utilizing the drives shown in the aforementioned patents, access to the drive components is attained only by the removal of structural support members and flights or pallets, after which individual drive components must often be separately disconnected. Such tasks are normally cumbersome and, especially in the event of a breakdown, can result in unwanted downtime during which baggage quickly accumulates and travelers cannot normally claim their checked luggage. Airline carriers and transportation authorities are extremely cognizant of this problem and have voiced a request for advancement of more easily maintained drive arrangements.
An additional drawback with these and other prior art conveyor drive systems is related to their support and operation relative to the ground. Debris such as baggage tags, address labels, case handles, coat hangers, tie straps and fastening materials commonly gravitate and accumulate underneath the conveyor. For conveyors which use traveling support members which move on or near the ground surface or have moving drive components which operate at the ground level, clogging and shutdown of the drive system can occur. Because of this potential complication, there is also a need to provide a mounting for the drive arrangement of a conveyor which contemplates clearance from these obstacles.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a smooth, simple and quiet drive arrangement which is more accessible for maintenance and less susceptible to jamming from foreign obstructions.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a drive arrangement peculiarly mounted between an operating and servicing position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drive mechanism having improved guide and support means for an endless chain conveyor both inside and outside the area of the drive arrangement.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a self contained drive arrangement which is positively engaged in a driving mode with an endless chain and can be mechanically disengaged and moved to a maintenance mode.
One of the salient features of the invention is a tiltable drive tray for supporting the drive arrangement.
An attendant feature of the invention lies in the adjusting mechanism for tilting the drive tray.
A further feature of the invention resides in the movement of the support wheels for the drive tray.
Another feature of the invention is found in the support orientation of the drive tray with respect to the stationary floor surface.